Another Love
by batgirl13
Summary: Dick may have lost his chance to be with Babs and can't help but remember some of their times together over the years. College AU Based on the song Another Love by Tom O'Dell.


**Another Love**

**College AU based on the song Another Love by Tom O'Dell**

**Disclaimer - Please note I do not own Young Justice or any of the Characters involved in this story, I also do not own the song by Tom O'Dell :)**

Laying back on my bed I can't help but glare at the ceiling whilst remembering this afternoon; Barbara sitting and enjoying lunch with Jeff, the smile on her face and essence of happiness that just glowed in the atmosphere around her. I only have myself to blame, I've had plenty of chances to tell her how I feel in the past and now I've lost the chance.

My head screams at me that I'm an idiot, I've known Babs since we were kids and I know deep down I've always loved her. Since the first day of elementary school when we first met I knew she would be in my life forever, just thinking about it brings a smile to my face...

_**Flashback to elementary school**_

I was sitting in the grass of the playground, among the flowers making a daisy chain when I noticed her sitting on a bench on the opposite side looking sad and lonely. I finished up my chain before walking over to introduce myself.

"Umm...hi" I said awkwardly

She looked up at me before giving a slight smile and answering.

"Hello"

I looked at her face properly, the deep colour of her eyes, the amazing red hair and friendly smile. Before I knew what was happening my brain reacted and my mouth let words flow which only made me embarrassed by what came out.

"I made this daisy chain for you, it'd make you look even prettier"

I wasn't expecting the reaction I got, her smile grew before she took the chain and placed on her head, she then proceeded to grab my hand and drag me towards the jungle gym.

_**End of Flashback  
**_  
There's been so many amazing times I've spent with Babs but my brain keeps bringing me back to the moment I realized how much of an idiot I really am.

_**Flashback to last year  
**_  
About a year ago my girlfriend of 18 months -_ Zatanna_ - had just broke up with me and I was crushed, I sincerely believed I loved her, I tried to convey this through all the songs we sang to each other and all the time we spent together whilst we were together. It's not until she broke it off that I realized I was with the wrong person, after receiving the devastating news my body subconsciously took me to Babs' house where she invited me in and helped to comfort me. That night when I returned home I felt more whole after spending time with Babs, that moment it hit me like a brick to the face, all of those songs and things I did with Zatanna should of been done with Babs instead, she was the one I love, the one that makes me feel whole every time I'm with her.

Releasing a massive sigh I return to staring at the ceiling of my bedroom prepared to spend the night in this situation when I'm suddenly surprised by my phone indicating I have a text. I move to sit up and retrieve it from its position on the bedside table quickly glancing at the clock on the wall before I do -_ 8.45pm it's later than I thought_ - pressing the button on my phone I see the screen light up with my message.

Why is Babs texting me she's meant to be on a date? - Worried about what the message could say I quickly scan it

_Dick, can I come over? I really need to talk to someone right now. In fact answer the door in five I'm on my way over! Babs x_

After the message sinks into my brain I replace the phone back into it's original place before moving towards the front door to wait for Babs' arrival. Just as I reach the door the doorbell rings to inform me that she's here.

Opening the door I'm almost knocked off my feet as Babs comes flying through the door, tears streaming down her face and pushes herself straight into my arms. She starts talking but I have to listen hard to make out what she's saying.

"and then when I came back from the bathroom he was kissing the waitress..." was all I could understand between the crying and being muffled by my t-shirt.

Seeing her go through this hurts but I'm thankful that I can be the one to comfort her, pulling her into a hug I assure her that it's going to be okay and that he's an idiot for doing this to her. It's not long before she's calmed down and we move to the lounge to watch a film which about half an hour into she falls asleep on my side, before I join her in sleep I can't help but think to myself - _maybe it's not too late._

**Any reviews would be greatly appreciated :D As for my other stories please check them out :)**


End file.
